Whirlpool
by ks.silverquill
Summary: War change peoples drastically. It changed them too. They were on the brink of loosing everything, but ended up getting something more precious. they ended up getting each other. A war time romance drama. A golden tale on silver parchment.
1. pensive

**Authors note: hello my fellow readers! I've been a silent reader on this site for quite a long time now. I don't know why but I felt like I should share this story with you. This story is very special to me. But before you start I want to clear some things so that you don't get confused in the middle of it ;) **

**so here is the list ( and yes there is a list ;P)**

**1.. English is not my first language. so I am afraid there are some grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes in there. please bear with me and let me know in your reviews. constructive criticism is always welcome. but don't flame! :)**

**2.. This is a Draco/Hermione story but it won't be solely focus on them. there will be no Weasley bashing in this fic. In fact Ron and Ginny are one of the important characters.**

**3.. This fic is AU after OoTP. but I am going to include some important canon events anyway. **

**4.. Last but not the least... this story is way to long and its going to progress very slowly. There is some fluff in here but mostly its going to be a war time romance drama.**

**That's about everything... read and don't forget to review. Even small review is enough to encourage us to write more...!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' and song 'Mirror'.**

Whirlpool

Chapter 1: Pensive

Word count: 2,290

Song selection: "Mirror by Lil' Wayne ft. Bruno Mars"

Hermione's POV

It was heavily raining in London… again. Thick, spongy grey clouds have managed to block whatever little light that could come. Bucketful of water is splashing on glass windows rattling them and occasional thunder has become common occurrence these days. Hermione sat on her bedroom's low windowsill, a mug of coffee in her hand, looking outside at the splashing rain. The look on her face might scream content but her mind was anything but that. It was utter chaos. Things are changing very rapidly and she does not like it one bit. Someone might think that being Harry Potter's best friends she must be used to it. To answer that speculation, yes she is used to it, but that does not mean she have to like it. For all that she knows, even Harry doesn't like it.

It's been two weeks since she received her O.W.L s result. She got total ten outstanding and one exceeds expectation. She was disappointed because of one E and that too in her DADA. But she took that in stride and vowed that she will do best in her N.E. . Her parents were really proud of their daughter's achievement. Hermione's mother even made her favourite food for dinner that night. She was happy, but a voice rang in her mind… '_For how long?'_

Hermione was anything but stupid, in fact she is known as smartest witch of her age. It's not just her book knowledge that makes her different, no… not just that. After fighting alongside harry in the battle of _Department Of Mysteries_ and almost losing her life, thanks to Dolohov, she had a drastic change of mind. It's something that has aged her in a span of a single night. Hermione Granger knows that her life no longer revolve around just books, Harry and Ron. Being Harry Potter's best friend she is in the thick of this war and her muggleborn status is not helping the matter much. At the end of the day this war is all about equality in wizarding world so that people like _her_ can live in peace. Her roll is very important in this war, because it generally shows what they are fighting for. Professor Dumbledore have emphasised it too many a time that how important she is to this war cause. She is the brain behind golden trio, where Ron is a strategist and an emotional support to keep Harry and her grounded. No longer excellent performance in class and high grades matter as much as staying alive and fighting this war. And Voldemorts highly disgusting appearance at the end of this school year has literally made this truth a living, breathing reality.

A loud noise of glass breaking startled Hermione from her musing and she instantly stood up and was about to dash downstairs to see what the commotion is when her mother's voice floated up to her room

'Hermione dear, can you help me clean this mess with your wand?'

'Yes Ma, coming.'

With that Hermione took her now chilled coffee and wand, and started on her way to downstairs in kitchen. Upon reaching she saw why her mother needed her magical help at all. Her mother had quite successfully managed to break two crystal vases and a large glass cookie jar. The guilty look on her mother's face was quite comical. Hermione pointed her wand and swished it while muttering _reparo _under her breath. Her mother's wondrous look was not lost on Hermione and she felt this weird sense of pride at that. Dr Granger gave thankful look to her daughter, musing on how powerful she really is.

After the mess was cleaned, Hermione took her seat on Kitchen Island while munching on cookies, her mother was preparing for the dinner that night when they both looked up to see the commotion outside. Hermione saw a tawny brown owl with specks of red and black feathers hopping outside kitchen window, a letter tied to its leg. Hermione stood up and went to open the window to let Ron's owl Pigwidgen - or Pig for short, to enter inside. Pig flew inside and crashed instantly on a newly repaired vase, breaking it again. Hermione shook her head and repaired that vase again before hopping on stool and reaching for the letter tied to its leg _'another letter from Ron_' she guessed. Pig was busy munching on the remaining of cookie; Hermione untied the letter and started reading. And her mother looked on the rapidly changing expression on her daughters face.

Unlike what Hermione thought, the letter was not from Ron:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ Congratulations on your high grades in O. . Indeed I am very proud of you Miss Granger. I hope everything is well in London. The reason behind writing this letter has nothing to do with your academia dear. The reason I am writing to you is that I want to extend a formal invitation to you, to stay at the Order of Phoenix headquarters. _

_ All the Wesleys were kind enough to repair headquarters and make it habitable. After last month's spectacle we the active member of Order decided that it is best if we move you, Harry and Ron to headquarters for security reasons. Do not worry Miss Granger your parent's security is also at our forefront. We will take care of it, you rest assure. Due to fidelius charm this headquarters is unplotable, thus you will need an escort to enter. I personally will be escorting Mr Potter, while professor McGonagall will escort you, that is, if you accept this invitation. Mr Weasley and some of their family have already shifted. _

_ If you accept this invitation Miss Granger, please send your reply back with Pigwidgen. I shall be waiting for your reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Hermione was not expecting this. Last year Hermione came to know many things_. _Prophesy was just a part of it. The golden trio was told about the Order of Phoenix, its existence, the reason behind its existence, the roll that Order Members played in the first war. Hermione was not delusional to think that her professor was inviting her in Order itself, but if the Order members have started taking such precautions then it's clear that what Hermione speculated just an hour ago is indeed true. The war has already started.

That evening Hermione was packing her cloths, books and other accessories in her school trunk. She had sent an affirmative reply to Professor Dumbledore a while ago and just an hour later she received another letter, this time from Professor McGonagall. The letter said that she'll be receiving Hermione tomorrow morning around 9'o clock. She was packing when she heard a series of knocks on her bedroom door. Her mother picked inside from small gap in door and then opened the door fully so that she can enter the room, her father followed behind her mother. Hermione just smiled and watched her parents taking places and watching her in return. The nervousness in their demeanour was quite obvious.

'I'll be fine Ma, you don't have to worry so much.' she tried to reassure her mother. Dr Jean Granger just smiled.

She was Hermione's mother; if Hermione was smartest witch, then she was not less. She know her daughter well enough to know that she is hiding something from them, something big enough that her usually cool daughter constantly fret about. And she knows that time will tell what's happening in other _world, _her daughter's world. Dr George Granger was quite, he is a more of listener, a passionate comforter. He waited to see what happens next between his wife and daughter.

'Hermione dear, are you ever going to tell us what's happening?' a worried mother asked.

'Only of you promise me that you won't worry too much.'

Hermione took her seat on her bed and watched her mother doing the same. Her father took seat near her desk on her desk chair. Hermione was speculating on how much to say when her mother clasped her hand in her lap.

'I promise dear.' Taking a big sigh Hermione decide to tell her parents some snippets of the entire thing.

'Things are not going well in wizarding world for quite some time now. And I happen to be in the thick of this issue. Please don't ask me how or why, I won't be able to answer.' Hermione's declaration was followed by pin drop silence.

'Hermione, have you done something illegal?' Hermione looked up startled. She didn't understand how her other came to that conclusion.

'No mother, how can you even suggest that?' Hermione asked in a low voice, quite not believing that her mother would think something like that of her own daughter.

Jean looked down guiltily, but still determined to carry the conversation she asked again,

'Then why can't you tell us what's going on? What if we can help you and you wouldn't even know because you are not telling us everything. '

'Some things are better left unsaid, and this is one those things. There will come a time Ma, when you'll come to know this but please understand this not that time.' Hermione looked at her mother expectantly, imploringly.

Jean was worried, and greatly worried after hearing this. She was going to protest when she looked up into her daughters coffee coloured eyes. Those swirling coffee coloured eyes begged understanding, showed unrelenting determination and speck of a stubbornness. Hermione is her daughter. There is no one who knows her better than she does. Jean knows she would not be able to change her daughter's mind and let out a wistful sigh. She was not happy but alas her daughter is old and mature enough to take her own decision and she acknowledges that.

'Ok Hermione, but remember one thing we are always here if you need us. Your family is your constant dear, the world may change but your family would never. We have always loved you and we will forever do that.'

Hermione felt a prickling behind her eyes and in no time her vision blurred. Tears were rushing down her face. She leapt from her place and hugged her mother tightly, only to get enveloped in her father's arms a moment later.

After that little talk, her parents wished her good night and left her room. She completed her packing all ready to leave tomorrow morning. After changing into her pyjamas she got in her bed. The sky was thankfully clear with moon light pouring from open windows. The cool air from outside drifted inside her room and Hermione dove into her covers some more, trying to get comfortable. She don't know what's going to happen next, truthfully she don't even want to know what's going to happen. She has decided to go with the flow. Her mother's words ringing in her mind, she closed her eyes for outside world, ready to open them for next sunrise.

**MIRROR**

By Lil' Wayne ft. Bruno Mars

Uh

With everything happening today  
you don't know whether you're coming or going  
but you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it, woo.  
Look at me when I'm talking to you  
You looking at me but I'm looking through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else

I see myself I'm looking at the...

Mirror on the wall (Ooh), here we are again (Yeah)  
Through my rise and fall (Uh)  
You've been my only friend (Yeah)  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again?

Uh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you are all alone  
And you correct me when I'm looking wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain  
I see you Wayne, I'm looking at the...

Mirror on the wall, here we are again (Yeah)  
Through my rise and fall (Uh-Huh)  
You've been my only friend (my only friend)  
You told me that they can understand the man I am (they can understand)  
So why are we here (misunderstood) talkin' to each other again?

Looking at me now I can see my past  
Damn, I look just like my fucking dad  
Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors  
I even look good in the broken mirror  
I see my momma smile – that's a blessing  
I see the change, I see the message  
And no message could've been any clearer  
So I'm startin' with the man in the...

Mirror on the wall,

MJ taught me that.

Here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend

Take 'em to Mars man

You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we talkin' to each other again?

Uh...

Mirror on the wall (Ooh), here we are again (Yeah)  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend (Any questions?)  
You told me that they can (I come to you) understand the man I am (You always have the answer)  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again?

Mirror on the wall.

Ay, B.P.  
Looks like I did take 'em to Mars this time

So why are we talking to each other again?

**So how was it ? please review and let me know.. :D**


	2. pensive continue

Whirlpool

Chapter 2: pensive continue…

Word count: 2,243

Song selection: 'Easier to Run by Linkin Park'

Draco's POV

There was storm raging in Wiltshire, but it was nothing in comparison to the storm that was whirling in the mind of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. The intense grey-blue eyes of his were enough of an indication. Funny thing is that, those are the same infamous cold, calculating eyes that mocked others and sometime even threatened, they are Draco's very own coping mechanism and now those same eyes have betrayed Draco and laid him as open as a book. But then he was a betrayed soul. If he can't let his vulnerable-self emerge in four closed walls of his bed chamber, then where else?

Draco surveyed his surrounding and let out a tired sigh. His room was a mess. Haphazardly thrown books, broken expensive figurines, shards of glass, tore bed canopy. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, maybe dream a little. At that a small sarcastic chuckle escaped his tightly shut lips. Dreams, an easy outlet to one's imagination, they say.

'_I say fuck off'_ a frustrated voice rang in Draco's mind.

If anything, Draco will be more than happy if he gets even an hour long sleep without any dreams or in his case nightmares.

'Winky!' Draco shouts.

Instantly a small female house-elf pops in the room following a loud crack. Draco shuts his eyes tightly, highly annoyed with the loud noise. He tries to restrain his anger so that he doesn't end up shouting on a wobbly, emotional, tea towel wearing house-elf.

'Clean this mess.' He orders in low voice and before Winky the house-elf can say anything, saunters out of his room. He takes a long winding path to central staircase. He knows where he needs to go, but that's not where he _wants_ to go. He just wants to curl up in bed, and quite possibly never to wake up. A wry smile erupted on his rather handsome face at that.

A loud banging noise of door opening startled Narcissa Malfoy from her musings. She looked up only to see her son entering the tea parlour where a moment ago she was seeping her tea lost in her thoughts. Narcissa took a moment to really see her son and her brows furrowed in worry. Draco looked a mess to put it in a better word. His platinum blond locks, so similar to her, were in total disarray. He looked paler than normal and little sallow. There were huge dark circle covering some area below his stunning grey eyes. Overall her son looked a shell of man that he was some months ago. This worried her greatly; after all she was his mother. No outward cold appearance can question the utter warmth she felt every time when she looked at her son.

'Good afternoon mother. ' Draco greeted and took the seat opposite his mother.

'Good afternoon, dear.' Narcissa noticed how tired Draco looked, the way his shoulder hunched in tired manner.

'Draco dear, aren't you sleeping well?' a concerned mother asked.

'Why ask mother? I think it's quite clear by my appearance.'

'I do not under-'

'Please, do not act like you don't know anything mother. You are insulting my intelligence.' Draco's slightly raised, stern voice stopped Narcissa in the middle of her sentence. She looked down at her clasped hand sadly. She doesn't like feeling helpless, but as of now she can't feel anything else.

'I am sorry mother, I shouldn't have shouted on you.'

'Draco, I am worried about you son.'

'Lucius's imprisonment has greatly shaken me dear; I won't be able to handle if anything happens to you too.'

Draco looked at his mother, _The_ Lady Malfoy of Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. Draco saw the look of utter despair on usually cold and composed face of his mother, and felt something breaking into him. He again regretted his harsh words a moment ago. But he doesn't know how to console a crying woman. This open display of emotion was making him greatly uncomfortable. He stood up from his place and looked down on his mother.

'It's ok mother, everything will be fine. I'll be fine.' He reassured his still sad mother and left the parlour. Narcissa couldn't doanything. She watched her son's retreating figure with same helplessness.

'What have you gotten us into Lucius?' she bitterly whispered to an empty parlour.

When Draco entered his bedroom some time later, it was cleaned. The books where placed neatly on the bookshelf beside his desk. The expensive figurines were intact and in their rightful places on various shelf. The loose, shear canopy was also repaired back to its original glory. The place was cleaned, sterile clean and cold. The merrily burning fire in the grand white marble hearth just at the left of his bed was incapable of spreading any warmth whatsoever.

'_It's not fire that's at fault. Maybe I am just too cold to feel any warmth anymore.' _Draco mused.

Draco again shook his head and took a seat on his royal blue recliner. He closed his eyes. Instantly images started swarming in front of his closed eyelids and Draco felt this urge to open his eyes to reed himself of this nightmare, but he didn't open his eyes. Draco kept his eyes firmly closed and let the memories wash over him in hope that they will at least reduce some of his mental torture.

_In the cold atmosphere of the dungeon, Draco's whole body shivers. He doesn't know if it was from cold of the dungeons or the acute fear and revolt he was feeling at the site. His totally mad aunt Bella was torturing some mudblood that was chained to a wall. The half bloodied body of that mudblood was impossibly contorted from cruciatus but that was nothing compared to the look of utter ecstasy on his aunt's face. That look scared him more than anything. He can't understand that how someone can be so ecstatic from witnessing this mind numbing display of cruelty. What he does to others seems like bullcrap to this. One thing Draco understood that night was that He never wants to be on the other end of her wand. He doesn't want to test the limits of her depravity._

A tapping noise on glass window shifted Draco's attention to a large brown eagle owl outside. He went to open the window to let the bird inside. He recognised his godfather's owl _Icarus. _He untied the letter from Icarus's leg and fed the owl some owl treat placed by the window. Draco never failed to wonder as why his godfather named his owl Icarus. A mythological being with wax and feathers for wings who stupidly flied too close to sun and invited his demise.

He unfolded the letter and started reading, his face turning cold as he progressed further in his letter reading

_Draco,_

_I won't beat around the bush, boy. I know what task Dark Lord has asked of you. Your mother and_ _Bella_- Draco can almost hear the derisive tone of his godfather- _visited me at Spinner's End_. _It's better if I don't mention what followed their visit, but do ask your mother, it is important. I will arrange us to meet before school starts._

_Severus Snape._

To say the least, Draco was livid. He had told his mother not to poke her nose in his business. Here he was trying his level best to keep her safe and there she was telling everyone in what pickle the Malfoys have gotten themselves into. _'What has she done now? Is she stupid? Can't she see how much of a liability that good for nothing sister of her is?' _Draco was feeling something between fear and frustration. _'And what's wrong with Snape? If he can mention the bloody Dark Lord and task then why can't he mention what his mother has done?'_

Draco was angry and only one person has answers to all his questions. He took the letter with him and went straight to search his mother. After a long search he found his mother outside in her rose garden, a rose garden that his mother tends herself without any help from the house-elf. Draco was so angry that he was not even taking into the beautiful surrounding. He went straight to his mother. Narcissa looked up from the peach coloured rose when she caught the sight of her son on peripheral. She was stumped at the look of utter rage on her son's face. Draco came forward and thrust the letter in his mother's hand.

'What is the meaning of this mother?' Draco asked in barely controlled rage.

Narcissa looked down at the note that she was clasping tightly in her trembling hands, and gasp at what she read. She never thought that Severus would contact Draco on this matter this early. It was only yesterday that she and Bella visited Severus. She wanted to take her time before telling Draco anything. She knew he was going to be livid.

'Mother?' Draco's patience was wearing thin.

'I am your mother Draco, your safety is my first priority.' 'I did what I think is right thing to do.'

'And pray tell, what's that mother?' Draco asked scornfully. The tone was not lost on Narcissa. She felt offended. She straightened her shoulder taking the regal Lady Malfoy persona. She looked into her son's eyes unflinchingly and said:

'I made an unbreakable vow with Severus. Bella was the caster.' Draco felt stumped at what he heard; quite not believing what was coming out of her mouth.

'You did what?'

Looking at the flabbergasted look on her son's face made her apprehensive about what she was going to divulge now.

'Look Draco, Snape is our family friend and-'

'Snape is no one's friend mother.' Draco said in quite voice.

'He is your godfather Draco. And he has always looked out for you. 'Listen to me son; he will help you through this.'

'And how exactly he plans on doing that?' Draco asked his tone seething.

'He will complete the task if you fail to complete it.' Narcissa's confession was followed with complete silence from Draco. The teetering sound of bird song and occasional _mews_ of albino peacocks in front garden suddenly seemed too louder in quite atmosphere.

'Thank you so much mother, for having so much faith in my abilities.' Narcissa kept looking at Draco in hope that he'll understand her actions.

'Draco these are not the abilities that one should be proud of.' Narcissa said in pained voice.

'These words doesn't suite you mother. Maybe because you are forgetting that your son and husband is death eater themselves.'

With that Draco strides of inside the manor. For the first time his mother's tears failed to affect his numb mind. He wished if it was just that easy to run away. To never look back.

**EASIER TO RUN**

By Linkin Park.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

please review and let me know if like it or not. if i should carry on with this story or not. your opinion matters a lot to me guys! :D


End file.
